clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the rare cards again
For the 2nd re ranking I’m doing the rare cards, the rare cards are most likely good except a few ones, this is my rare card ranking 22. Heal (19) THIS CARD IS THE BIGGEST PIECE OF GARBAGE IN CLASH ROYALE HISTORY. Seriously, lets all agree that heal is the worst card in the game. It doesn’t heal enough, AND IT SOMEHOW GOT NERFED. Heal is a terrible spell that offers you no value, you can simply use something else instead of this piece of garbage. This card shouldn’t even exist. 21. Barbarian Hut (18) Ok, so Spear Goblins are recently buffed, and it successfully made the Goblin Hut a bit better. Meaning it made even less sense to use the Barb Hut anymore. It wasn’t overall too bad actually, but it’s 7 elixir is just totally unworthy, we have the Inferno Tower which offers way more value on defence 20. Bomb Tower (21) AHHH! At Long Last! Bomb Tower was no longer the bottom in my list! In fact, it’s just underrated and seriously underused. People believed that it should offer more value for 5 elixir, I totally agree. Bomb Tower is just weak, but if we buff it, it might become a great card. I think Bomb Tower needs a longer range so it cannot be outranged by RG and DG. 19. Goblin Hut (20) For some reason even though the buff seems to do nothing, i feel that it’s a lot better. Goblin Hut is now extremely annoying when paired with a tank, they can chip tons of damage, And can stall troops. It’s just that the Spear Goblins are too weak, making the goblin Hut into a low ranking. 18. Tombstone (16) Like all buildings, Tombstone was totally dethroned by the Inferno Tower, which led it into the bottom 5 rares. Tombstone is great at stalling for 3 elixir only, and it can also annoy opponents, but it’s relatively too weak compared with the Furnace, I think Tombstone might need a buff. 17. Flying Machine (N/A) The Flying Machine is just new, it doesn’t seem awful, but it can only be 17th for now, we need to test how good it soon become! 16. Dart Goblin (14) Dart Goblin is fast, cheap and shoots long, a great card when you heard this. But he has one weakness, and it drag him all the way down to 16th. His HP is a complete joke. Level 7= 216HP, don’t you think he’s too fragile? But his DPS and range do compensate that weakness since he can snipe down buildings unharmed. A decent card against spawners. He’s balanced though. 15. Elixir Collector (12) Depends the situation..... Elixir Collector can either be a complete beast or garbage, it’s a great card for heavy Golem/3 Musketeers deck as it can produce 8 elixir overtime. But say hello to the Rocket....... then it’ll be hard to make a heavy push, also, any average deck below 4, it seems pretty useless as your deck can cycle quickly. 14. Battle Ram (11) Battle Ram was complained by tons of users for outclassing the Hog Rider, being too OP in bridge spam, so eventually it was nerfed. It became balanced, the 2 barbarians is actually dangerous if you ignore them , but it’s too easy to stop now, and Dark Prince might be better after the nerf . However, bridge spam wasn’t totally dead yet, meaning battle ram is still useful. It’s great at other decks too! 13. Musketeer (6) With the Electro Wizard, which outclassed the Musketeer being nerfed for the 3rd time, will Musketeer finally take over him? No, but she’s a lot more powerful as her high damage and range allows her to snipe down most air units, she’s also great at most Giant and Hog Rider decks. 12. Mini P.E.K.K.A. (13) I was extremely worried about the Mini P.E.K.K.A. buff at first as it instantly destroys Musketeer and Wizard, but now that I tried, it wasn’t that worrying. In fact, he’s only OP on defence, As he can defeat Hogs, EWiz, Giants etc. He’s just too easy to distract on offence. But he’s better now! 11. 3 Musketeers (17) Uh...... did I triggered anyone because of this? 3 Musketeers are just.... deadly if used correctly, basically faster and Ranged Barbarians..... oh my god! Oh wait, it cost a extremely heavy 9 elixir, meaning it’s really risky. A high risk high reward card. You definitely don’t want to mess up with them..... 10. Ice Golem (15) I described the Ice Golem “PATHETIC” when he first came out, until he was buffed. He became too versatile, and he was nerfed and got killed by the Knight. Before I thought he’s a goner, bridge spam rises and somehow Ice Golem is better than Knight in this deck, making him back from the dead. Ice Golem may be weak by himself, but he can distract a lot of troops (Worldwide known as the P.E.K.K.A.), his frost nova slows troops down, making him a really good defensive card, Still, I think Knight is simply too powerful. I think ice Golem needs a buff to attract most knight users into Ice Golem. 9. Valkyrie (10) Valkyrie was recently buffed with a 5% damage increase, she can kill Princess and DG 1 shot now, but other than that, nothing changed. Her HP is really high, and her splash is a lot crazier than most splash units as her splash is 360 degree! Meaning she can’t be swarmed, she’s great against most glass cannons especially the witch thanks to her really high HP. Her damage is decent too! But the meta favours Knight over her, so she isn’t all that popular 8. Furnace (2) Comment down below on how you describe the Furnace. Most people say it’s “Annoying” or something like that, It’s a really bad thing to see overleveled furnace as the fire spirits can chip tons of damage. But if it’s underleveled, just ignore it unless it’s supporting EBarbs, hogs as the fire spirits can’t survive a princess tower shot, Fire Spirits can only distract when underleveled. Furnace is still the best spawner so far, offering good value for 4 elixir. If anyone doesn’t know, Furnace is arguably one of the most hated cards in the game. 7. Giant (4) The golden era of Goison is completely dead thanks to poison’s nerf, but the Giant himself? Still powerful. Giant offers insane HP for 5 elixir only, and unlike him in COC, His damage is great. Beat down decks are so powerful in February 2017, Giant was even stronger than the Goison period, but people seems to prefer Golem more, then P.E.K.K.A. became popular, so Giant seems pretty normal now. 6. Mega Minion (8) Mega Minion offers so many air defence for 3 elixir only, beating up Balloons, and it can be a great support card thanks to his high damage. Mega Minion is good on beat down decks (most particularly Lavaloon) as it can defeat most ground troops that counters the Lava Hound and Balloon. It’s also threatening when being tanked. But why isn’t his HP “Mega” at all? That makes no sense. Still, not a bad card when you prefer some air defence. 5. Wizard (6) Back then, I didn’t even bother putting Wizard at the top 5 as he’s too fragile for 5 elixir, but as tornado became popular, he seems to be getting a lot better, even with Executioner’s popularity. Wizard has great damage, he’s great at burning swarms of minions and goblins , Wizard can beat up Lavaloon too . Tornado troops to him, then he’ll burn everything. But he again he’s too fragile 4. Rocket (9) You must be really shocked to see that I put Rocket at the top 5.... But right now Rocket is really one of the best rare cards in the game, destroying low HP towers, destroying a massive push with a positive elixir trade, and can save your tank from Inferno Towers However, the major downside is that it’s really hard to hit, easy to miss, and it’s a waste of 6 elixir, and it can cause you to lose. So make sure to distract the enemy troops before launching the rocket. 3. Inferno Tower (2) Speaking of inferno tower...... It’s by far the best building in history . 5 elixir only, it melts any tank with a great positive elixir trade, it’s also great at distracting Hog Riders, Knights etc. Inferno Tower got 4 big nerf, and somehow it’s still the best building ever, Inferno Tower is annoying, but still the best building 2. Hog Rider (4) The Hog Rider has to be one of the most annoying win conditions, it has too much HP, Too fast, too strong for 4 elixir, yet it only gets distracted by buildings. Hog Rider isn’t too hard to counter actually, but what makes him so good is that it’s most likely a guaranteed hit if you use him I,think he needs a HP nerf, it doesn’t even make sense to see him having more HP than the Knight! 1. Fireball (1) You rarely see a deck without the Fireball at the top ladder Fireball is the first rare card you unlocked, and yet it’s the best rare card in the game. It has high damage, much bigger radius than the rocket, and only cost 4 elixir, how versatile it is! It’s great against 3 musketeers as you can simply zap them after you fireballed them, unless the heal comes...... But seriously, who uses heal??? That’s all, comment if you disagree Category:Blog posts